1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a booster structure of legs and, more particularly, to a booster structure of legs to enhance a support plate thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional booster structure of legs is used to help a user to enter a booster of vehicles at a higher position and includes a support plate having an upper plane and a lower plane. The upper plane and the lower plane are flat. However, such a booster structure can not adjust its height based on a desired height.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.